


Raping isn't loving

by VivieeTea



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bartender Im Jaebum, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Drugs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rape, Smut, Teenagers, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Unconscious Sex, rape in first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivieeTea/pseuds/VivieeTea
Summary: Jinyoung was a teen that never had sex, even though all of his classmates had it.For the first time he goes to a party and regrets ever going.





	Raping isn't loving

**Author's Note:**

> This is rape. If you don't like it please don't read it. There is a tag, and please don't comment that you threw up. If you see something uncomfortable, then click away, but it gets better in other chapters I promise. Please don't hate me. Love you all.

Jinyoung was a normal teen. He never had sex, even though everyone already had it from his school. Even nerds, which was really surprising. Jinyoung just couldn't understand how it would make him look cool at all. He wants to save his virginity for someone special, who he loves and who loves him. He considered everybody from his school a slut or a fuckboy, nothing else. Jinyoung also for this unfortunate reason doesn't have any friends. He is too 'uncool' for them, and Jinyoung doesn't mind. He loves being alone, and he says he doesn't need anybody to control him. Believe or not, the people from this school can manipulate you, without you even knowing.

Jinyoung was walking down the hallway, people giving him weird stairs. Not just that, but some people's eyes were darkened filled with lust. Some people thirsted for his good looks. Even though he doesn't have friends, it doesn't mean they don't want to have sex with him. Some girls and even boys try to flirt with him, just because they want his body. They also have bets about who can steal his virginity first. Some even tried to pay him but he declined. Jinyoung wasn't stupid and he knew what they wanted, but he didn't let them do it. He was smarter then most people from his school, and teachers were proud of him. That's all there is to it.

Jinyoung reached the classroom filled with a lot of students, chatting and texting on their phones. Jinyoung sighed and went up to his seat ignoring some of the stairs and smirks pressed on their faces. He went to the last row as always sitting down, taking his textbooks and opening them to learn. He usually did this always because what should he do? He had nothing to do and his phone was broken from an accident that happened about a week ago. Some dumbasses pushed him and took his phone smashing it into peaces. Jinyoung still remembers it and always cringes. He would love to punch them, but they're much stronger. They worked out not like Jinyoung.  
If Jinyoung worked out, he would beat the shit out of them. Jinyoung ran a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. He saw his classmate who sits next to him. He hates sitting next to Jinyoung, because he is 'a grandpa' as he calls him. He went and sat next to Jinyoung. He turned around and saw Jinyoung stearing.  
"Hey, what are you looking at?" He said and Jinyoung turned away.  
"Nothing." Jinyoung said getting back to his learning. His classmate lifted his shoulders and sighed.  
"I don't get you Jinyoung. You're literally the weirdest person I've met. Maybe you're pretty, but boring." He huffed and Jinyoung closed his textbook.  
"And is that any of your business, Jackson?" Jackson looked at him bored and closed his eyes putting his feet on the table, putting his arms behind his head.  
"No, but that may be why you have no friends. Literally boring grandpa." Jackson shrugged and Jinyoung looked at him annoyed. "Fuck you." Jinyoung said and that ended the conversation.

The class started, everybody getting quiet as they saw the teacher come into the classroom. He nodded for them to sit and the hell started. Jackson was pushing Jinyoung, to ask him what they were doing because he was not paying attention. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and ignored him. He was quietly writing and then suddenly felt a small piece of paper being thrown at him. He looked at it and around. Everybody was turned and he had no idea who threw it. He opened it up and saw a question. Jinyoung looked surprised at it.  
'Hey wanna come to the party? It will be hella cool.'  
Jinyoung first thought that it was ment for another person so he ignored it. Later after he threw the paper away he received another paper in the head. He opened it and it read.  
'It was for you dumbass. Come on it will be cool. Everyone is going to be there. 9:00 p.m at Namjoon's house. Come Jinyoung.'  
Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows, but thought to himself. Maybe he shouldn't. What if he gets drunk and sleep with some ugly ass guy? Eww, Jinyoung thought but he will think about it more later.

The class ended and everybody was leaving for lunch , except Jinyoung. He eats in the classroom alone without anyone. He thought today would be asked as well but he saw some student coming up to him. It was Mark.  
"Hey. You're that Jinyoung guy everyone is talking about?" Mark asked sitting next to him.  
"Yeah. What do you want?" Jinyoung asked kind of annoyed. Mark smirked and threw an arm around him.  
"I wanna tell you about the party. Yes it was me who threw the papers at you." Jinyoung rolled his eyes but stayed quiet.  
"Come on, let's have some fun. It must be boring for you to stay home all the time." Mark said and Jinyoung sweat his arm off.  
"No it isn't boring. I'm having a great time by myself thank you very much." Jinyoung said and Mark smiled.  
"Come on it isn't. Now, I'll give you the address. Come when you're too bored." Mark gave him the address an answer him off. Jinyoung sighed but took the note.

Classes ended and Jinyoung went home. It went quite fast today, must be because it's Friday. Jinyoung went to his house and unlocked the door. He thought there would be light but it was dark in his house. He turned on the light and called.  
"Mom? Sis? Bro? Are you there?" Nobody answered. He went to the kitchen and put down his bag. He looked to the table and saw a yellow sticky note stuck on the table. Jinyoung took it and read it.  
'Hey Jinnie! Me and your siblings are on a trip that will last the whole 2 days. Please don't be angry that we didn't took you, but it was really important and I think that you're old enough to take care of the house and yourself. Have fun and don't break anything. Love Mom XOXO<3'  
Jinyoung bit his lip and threw the note away. He went upstairs and changed his clothes to a baggy shirt and soft baseball shorts. He layed on the bed going on his laptop. He was going through some YouTube videos but got bored. After about 1 hour he had nothing to do. He was thinking about what he should do. Then he remembered that he has the paper with the address to the party. He looked at the clock. It showed 8:00 p.m. He had an hour to get ready. He quickly stood up and showered, and dressed in the most sexiest outfit he could find. He put on some torn black pants with basic black shirt and take piercings with a little eye and lip makeup. He was done by 8:50. Jinyoung looked at the clock and quickly stood up.  
"Shit shit shit! I'm going to get late! The house is about 20 minutes away going by bike!" Jinyoung ran out and locked the door.

He arrived at the party a tad bit late, but no big deal right? Jinyoung looked around and spotted Jackson making out with Mark. Ok wtf? Jinyoung looked around and saw the bar. He went there sitting down on the leather chairs. This was a big elegant house, Namjoon must be rich, or reather his parents.  
"Hey sir, what might I get you?" The bartender asked cleaning a glass in his hands.  
"Can I get a Mochito please?" Jinyoung asked and the bartender nodded. Jinyoung was looking around while waiting for his Mochito. He saw all sorts of people making out, dancing, having fun. Jinyoung signed before turning around.  
"Here." "Thanks." Jinyoung thanked and sipped on his drink.  
"Soo, are you here alone?" Bartender asked and Jinyoung nodded.  
"Yeah, I have no friends around here, It's awful. Everybody is so slutty." Jinyoung said closing his eyes.  
"That's a pitty. Who wouldn't want to be a friend with a hottie."  
Jinyoung knew what the bartender wanted to do and didn't fall for it.  
"Look, I know what you want to do, but I'm not interested." Jinyoung said smirking. The bartender smiled raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah? We'll see how long will that last." The bartender laughed as well as Jinyoung.  
"I'm Jinyoung. And you?"  
"I'm Jaebum. Nice to meet you."  
.  
.  
.  
They talked almost the whole time. Jaebum was making terrible jokes and Jinyoung laughed at everyone of them. Jinyoung started liking this guy, the only friend he ever had. But what he didn't know is that he is actually getting drugged.  
Jinyoung was ordering a lot of Mochitos and Jaebum putted small bits of drugs in them.  
"Hahaha! That's hella-rious!" Jinyoung laughed and Jaebum smirked.  
"Yeah? Are you falling for me yet?" Jaebum asked and Jinyoung hiccupped.  
"Nooo am I????? Haha make meee~" Jinyoung laughed. What Jinyoung didn't notice was the dark glint in Jaebum's eyes.  
"Oh yeah? Sure.-" Jaebum went closer.  
"Baby~" Jaebum took Jinyoung's chin in between his fingers and pulled it up. He looked Jaebum in the eyes and smiled.  
"Oh woooww! You look actually hott, really." Jinyoung said and Jaebum laughed.  
"Sure baby. But I'm kinda sad you noticed just now." Jaebum pulled Jinyoung closer pressing their lips together.

 

Jinyoung's eyes closed as he chuckled. Jaebum put his arms around his waist and Jinyoung put his arms around Jaebum's neck. Jaebum pushed his tongue into Jinyoung's mouth. Jinyoung already felt a hot feeling in his stomach. He never felt this before but enjoyed it. They were making out a few seconds before pulling off. Jinyoung was breathing heavily. He was kind of disappointed about breaking the kiss. As soon as Jinyoung was pulling in for another kiss, Jaebum stopped him.  
"Hey baby not so fast. How about we move somewhere quiet?" Jaebum said and Jinyoung desperately nodded.  
Jaebum went to the car, taking Jinyoung by the hand. They sat in the car and Jaebum drove off. 

Jinyoung was the whole way clinging onto Jaebum whining.  
"Why hurry~ I wanna kiss youuu~"  
"Why baby, stop whining. We are almost there."  
Jaebum drove to the house taking Jinyoung and roughly pushing him against the door. He unlocked it and took Jinyoung brutal style up the stairs. Jaebum opened the door pushing Jinyoung onto the bed. He put both arms on either side of Jinyoung's waist.  
"Fuckk me" Jinyoung whined.  
"Shh baby. Let hyung do the work." Jaebum said and soon his lips were on Jinyoung's again. Put his knee in between Jinyoung's coach. Jinyoung moaned from the friction. Jaebum pulled off and took off his shirt revealing his strong arms and abs. Jinyoung's eyes glittered and touched them. Jaebum laughed.  
"Fascinates you, right Jinyoungie?" Jinyoung nodded drooling. Jaebum soon removed his pants along with Jinyoung's clothes. They were both just in their boxers. Jaebum licked down his neck sucking on it. It shifted colors from pink to purple. Jaebum sucked more hickey's around his neck.  
"Ah-h Jaebum~" Jinyoung moaned closing his eyes, pulling on Jaebum's hair. Jaebum pulled off admiring his work.  
"Now Jinyoung's, this will be the fun part." Jaebum smirked devilishly licking his lips.  
"But before I start, I have to prepare you." Jaebum opened the drawer, pulling out a bottle of half finished lube. Jaebum opened it and poured it on his two fingers.  
"Come on hurry up!!!"  
"You'll have to wait Jinyoung's. It might hurt." Jaebum started putting in one finger. Jinyoung felt uncomfortable at first but the pain slowly turned into pleasure. Jinyoung started uncontrollably moaning. Jaebum smirked putting in another finger. Soon after followed third and fourth finger. Jaebum was pushing his fingers in and out of Jinyoung, scraping his prostate. As soon as Jinyoung felt it he moaned louder, feeling close.  
"J-Jaebum I-I'm gonna-" Jinyoung didn't finish his sentence getting cut of by Jaebum.  
"Oh no baby, you're not gonna cum before I'm inside you." Jaebum pulled his fingers out making Jinyoung feeling empty. Jaebum took a condom putting it on and positioning hinself into Jinyoung.  
"I'm going in Jinyoung." Jaebum slowly pushed in and Jinyoung's eyes widened. He was much bigger than he expected. Jaebum was fully in stopping.  
"Do you need to adjust Jinyoung?"  
Jinyoung nodded. After some time Jinyoung nodded and Jaebum slowly began to move. Jinyoung felt tears forming in his eyes from how painful this was. Jaebum tried to calm him down by kissing him.  
Soon Jinyoung felt pleasure and started moaning.  
"Ahh faster..." Jinyoung moaned and Jaebum went faster. He scratched knot Jaebum's bacfeeling closer and closer to his orgasm.  
"Jaebum I'm gonna-"  
"Go ahead baby." Jinyoung came all over his stomach. Jaebum thrusted in a few more times before cumming as well lying next to Jinyoung.  
"That was great!" Jinyoung said.  
"Yeah." Jaebum said cuddling Jinyoung. The both of them fell asleep hugging each other.

 

Jinyoung woke up the next morning with a headache. His eyes slowly opened getting blinded by the sun that was shining in trough the window. He slowly got used to it and opened his eyes. He looked around. This wasn't his house. He quickly realized this and looked to the other side of the bed. There was the bartender from yesterday. Wait. Jinyoung was naked, the man was naked. Did they...? Oh no. Jinyoung knew he was fucked. Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. I'll be happy to read them.:3


End file.
